1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an error detection apparatus of an inkjet printer head, and more particularly, to an error detection apparatus of an inkjet printer head capable of detecting whether an inkjet printer head abnormally ejects ink, and an error detection method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printer performs printing by spraying small ink drops on paper through a nozzle of an inkjet printer head and consists of a pressure chamber, a nozzle, a passage, and a piezoelectric actuator for generating a driving pressure.
Among them, generally, the piezoelectric actuator is closely adhered around the pressure chamber, and droplets are ejected from the nozzle by a pressure generated in the pressure chamber due to a displacement change of the piezoelectric actuator to which an electrical signal is applied.
However, since the nozzle part of the inkjet printer head is exposed to air, there is a problem that air is likely to be introduced into the inkjet printer head on a contact surface with ink, and this introduced air greatly reduces the pressure generated by the piezoelectric actuator so that the ejection of the droplets from the nozzle may be stopped.
As described above, when abnormal ejection occurs in the inkjet printer head, since the quality of printed circuit board may be greatly affected, the need to quickly detect the nozzle from which ink is abnormally ejected has increased.